Dragonball GT 9: Shattered Reflection
by rylansato
Summary: Five years after Goku leaves with Shinron, the disappearance of the dragonballs start to have reprocussions on the Earth.
1. A somewhat peaceful gathering

Author's Note: Of course I don't own DBZ but I do own Scatter, Ion, Camino, Leeta and Okara. This story, like all my other DBZ stories, do fit into the timeline. So, please read, enjoy and please review. Thanks.

Dragonball GT: Shattered Reflection

Vegeta walked down the hallways of Capsule Corp. He was headed to his daughter Bra's room. He came up to tell her that dinner was ready. He hadn't seen her all day and he wondered why. She usually is bugging Vegeta about going to the mall or something of similar nature. He had finally reached her bedroom door. He knocked on it.

"Bra, are you in there?" Vegeta said.

"Uh…yeah, Dad. Just a minute." Bra replied.

He heard rustling then finally Bra opened her door. She just poked her head out but Vegeta could see that she was almost naked. She was wearing a just a sheet, as if she had just gotten out of bed. This surprised Vegeta. It was past three in the afternoon and she was just getting out of bed? Vegeta knew better than her just getting out of bed. He walked in without an invite.

"Uh….Hello? Can I help you Dad? Bra asked.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Vegeta demanded.

Vegeta noticed something about the bed. He walked over to it and pulled off the comforter. To his surprise, it was Scatter. Scatter was in bed with Vegeta's daughter. Vegeta noticed that Scatter was also naked along with Bra. It didn't take a Saiyan scientist to figure out what they were doing. Vegeta clinched his fists. "Why you…."

"Oh, not again." Scatter yelled.

Downstairs, Bulma and Chi Chi were preparing the place settings on the table, when all of a sudden they heard "Galic Gun, fire." Then the place rattled. Vegeta had used his Galic Gun on Scatter and shot him through the wall of Capsule Corp. Vegeta came flying out full force at him. Once Scatter was able to free himself from the velocity of the blast, he put his pants on. He had to save himself some dignity. He wouldn't have any left if he were to get beaten into submission by Vegeta and be completely naked. He hovered in the air wearing just a pair of pants while Vegeta came at him. Vegeta stopped only a few feet away.

"Okay Vegeta, it's not what it looks like." Scatter said. Vegeta gave him a look of disbelief.

"Okay maybe it is."

"What did you think you were doing?" Vegeta demanded.

"Vegeta, I don't understand. You know Bra and I are together and you've walked in on us before. What's the big deal?"

Vegeta knew Scatter had a point and he couldn't counter the point.

"If you can land a hit we'll drop this and go inside." Vegeta said arrogantly.

Vegeta figured that Scatter couldn't land a hit upon the Saiyan prince. Scatter powered up past super Saiyan 2. Vegeta just stared at the third level Super Saiyan. Scatter rushed Vegeta and his first attack was successful. He punched Vegeta across the face. Vegeta was in shock. But he'd live up to his word.

"Damn it! Fine, let's go inside." He said. The two Saiyans powered down and went back inside of Capsule Corp.

The rest of the gang was sitting in the dining room. They all were getting ready to eat. Bra and Scatter were on their way down to join the rest of them. Vegeta stormed into the room.

Bra and Scatter finally entered the room.

"What are we having, Mom?" Bra asked.

"There is a pig roasting outside." Bulma replied.

"Let's hope Scatter chokes on a piece of that pig." Vegeta sneered.

Scatter shot Vegeta a look.

"Now Vegeta, if I choke on that pig, then who would beat you in a sparring match and spend time with your daughter." As he said that last part he put up his fingers as quotations.

Gohan spit out what ever he was drinking at the comment that Scatter made. Vegeta got furious at the comment. Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan.

"Hey, I can do that too." Scatter said as he powered up.

"Uh oh. This could be trouble." Goten said. Scatter and Vegeta stood inches away from each other. Scatter had a grin on his face the entire time. Bulma interfered

"Dinner's ready."

"Ooh, food." Scatter said as he powered down and sat next to Bra at the dinner table. Vegeta powered down as well.

"Oh, damn it to hell." Vegeta sat down next to Bulma and began to eat. They began to talk about the old days. Goten spoke up. "Remember when we had that party a few years back and dad ate all the food on the table and then cleaned out the fridge."

"Yeah I remember that," Gohan said. "then he ate the stick of butter."

Everybody laughed at the memory. They continued throughout the night remembering all the good times they've had with and without Goku.


	2. Strange but familiar

The next day, a figure awoke in a place stranger to him but so familiar. His hair is black, very strong. His clothes look like the normal gi of Master Roshi's. An earring dangled from the right ear. He also has a tail wrapped around his waist. His name is Gohan. He walked around the area, confused. He saw so many people. He's never seen this many people before. He took to the air. As he was flying he noticed something different about the World Tournament Arena. It has a statue of Kakarot.

"I thought we destroyed that?" He thought to himself. He raised his hand to it and fired an energy bolt. The bolt destroyed the statue. He stood there and pondered for a second.

"The statue was different from the other one. This one looked more peaceful." He shrugged off the thought. He took off again. He headed for West City, home of Capsule Corp. He arrived there and to his surprise it is still intact and there are a lot of people around. Then he felt a power level known to him and another power level that he didn't know. The familiar power level was Vegeta. He took off in the direction of the power level. He arrived to see Vegeta fighting somebody. He fired an energy blast and hit Vegeta dead on. Vegeta fell to the ground. Scatter turned around to see who shot the blast.

"What did you do that for, Gohan? Vegeta and I were just sparring." Scatter said.

"Vegeta is evil. He must pay for his crimes." Gohan said. Scatter looked at Gohan like he had been knocked around too many times. Vegeta came back up to their level.

"What the hell was that for, Gohan?" Vegeta demanded.

"You are evil and must die." Gohan replied.

"Evil? I'll show you evil." Vegeta said as he charged at Gohan. He threw a punch at Gohan but Gohan dodged it. Gohan backhanded Vegeta and he fell to the ground. Gohan looked a bit confused. He knew Vegeta was powerful. But for some reason Vegeta seemed weak compared to him. He turned to Scatter. He sensed a great power level within him.

"I don't know you. But you fight Vegeta. You must join my cause." Gohan said.

"Are you kidding me? I'm friends with Vegeta. He is a great ally to have. He's helped us save the Earth multiple times." Scatter replied.

"This can't be. Vegeta is evil. He slaughtered millions." Gohan said. Then his attention shot off towards the South. He looked as if he recognized something. Scatter looked at him if he were crazy. Vegeta shot back up to their level.

"Damn it, Gohan. What is your problem?" Vegeta asked.

"I sense another familiar power level. It's Torkien." Gohan said.

"Who?" Vegeta and Scatter said in unison. Just then Trunks came from the south.

"Hey, guys." Trunks said. Gohan stared at Trunks darkly.

"I thought you were dead?" Gohan said. Trunks was taken back by the question.

"No, I'm still here." He looked to Vegeta and Scatter. "What's with Gohan?"

"We're not sure. He claims that Vegeta is evil and he called you Torkien." Scatter said. Then Scatter noticed something about Gohan. His tail. "Gohan, I thought you didn't have a tail?" Scatter asked.

"Gohan looked at him. I've always had a tail, ever since I was a boy. My father had a tail as well. Then I killed him." Gohan said.

The three Z fighters were shocked at the statement.

"Your father isn't dead. He became one with Shinron." Trunks said.

"Shinron, the eternal dragon?"

The three nodded. Now Gohan was really confused.


	3. Putting two and two together

The mirror Gohan sat at the end of a long table. The rest of the group sat down the sides of the table with their Gohan at the other end. Bulma, Chi Chi, Roshi, Marron, Pan, and Bra also sat in on the meeting.

"So you're saying that in your universe that Goku…err… I mean Kakarot was evil and he and Vegeta took over Earth?" Bulma asked. Gohan nodded.

"Yes, in my universe almost all of you are dead. The Saiyans took over Earth. I don't know why your universe is different from mine. It was complete and total darkness. The only ones that survived were Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Android 18, 17 and myself."

"So, is this like Trunks' universe?" Pan asked.

"No." Scatter said. "Trunks was from the future, the real timeline, the way things were supposed to happen. The timeline split when he went back into time to give Kakarot the antidote, thus is why we are here now. This Gohan is from a completely different universe. Imagine that for every decision you make another universe is created for the opposite decision. In Gohan's case, Kakarot never lost his memory, thus carrying out his mission to take over Earth for the Planetary Exchange. Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz came along and the Earth was in a world of hurt."

"Papa,…err…I mean Gohan, if Grandpa…..I mean Kakarot was evil then how were you born?" Pan asked. Gohan paused for a moment but he knew he had to answer the question.

"Kakarot raped my mother. She later died when Kakarot blew up the house that was occupied by Ox King, Dr. Gero and Master Roshi. Kakarot destroyed Supreme Kai and later turned on and killed Vegeta."

"What about Raditz and Nappa?" Okara asked.

"Krillin killed Nappa and I killed Raditz."

"Why did you call me Torkien?" Trunks asked.

"Because you are. That is the name you used in my world. Bulma was brainwashed by Vegeta and was made into his personal slave. That is how you were born. Bulma wouldn't go willingly but a normal human going up against the Saiyans isn't heard of."

"What happened to me in that universe?" Bulma asked.

"You were killed by Yamcha. Yamcha was in love with you, even after you were brainwashed. He led so many different rescue missions to save you. He tried to help you but you tried to kill him and he had no choice and decided that the only way he could save you was to end your suffering." Gohan concluded. Everybody was silent.

"We still need to figure out how this Gohan got into this world." Okara said.

"What about the Dragonballs?" Camino asked.

"What about them?" Okara said. Camino turned to the alternate Gohan.

"Do you have seven magic Dragonballs in your universe?" Camino asked. Gohan nodded. "Ok, maybe when Goku left with our Dragonballs, it must have broken down the walls with the other universes."

"But the Dragonballs have disappeared before." Bulma said.

"Yes, that is true but only for a short period of time. It has been about five years after the Dragonballs left with Goku and the universe has been used to the magic of the Dragonballs and with that magic gone, it is suffering." Camino concluded.

"Well, the question is, how do we fix the wall?" Gohan asked.


	4. Hell doesn't stand a chance

Kakarot walked through the cavernous halls of HELL with Vegeta was in tow. He made his way to the upper level. Kakarot had noticed something different about this HELL. This HELL was different. Kakarot's theory was correct when he saw Piccolo. Piccolo was alive but why was he in HELL. Piccolo looked back at him.

"Goku?"

"Who's Goku? The name is Kakarot, for it is the name that will be your undoing." Piccolo was now confused. Then he saw Vegeta and was really confused.

"What is going on here?" Kakarot raised his hand and hit Piccolo in the chest with an energy blast. Kakarot and Vegeta began to shoot the up the place. Even the Five Faces of Darkness nor Saukon stand a chance against the two evil Saiyans. They found the secret path to King Yama's Palace. They shot up the place and found their way to the lookout. They realized that they were in a world that was new and familiar to them. Dende and Mr. Popo came out and saw the two Saiyans.

"Goku? Vegeta? What are you doing here?" Kakarot and Vegeta looked at each other then began to fire energy bolts at the buildings of the lookout. Debris was all that remained of the buildings and the majority of The Lookout. Dende and Mr. Popo had been covered by the debris. Kakarot and Vegeta jumped off the edge of the lookout platform and went to explore the new world they have entered.


	5. Enter Kakarot and Vegeta

Okara walked down the sidewalk of Satan City with Marron. The two of them were headed to the mall. They were almost there when Okara felt something powerful and stopped in her tracks. Marron looked at her with confusion.

"What is it, Okara?" Marron asked. Marron looked into her eyes and began to get worried. Okara's eyes were full of fear and shock. Marron was now concerned. Okara was feeling power levels that were just too evil for her taste. She looked around to find the source of the power. She found the source and it was Kakarot and Vegeta. At first she was surprised to see Kakarot but then she remembered that this had to be the mirror Kakarot and Vegeta. Kakarot scanned her with his eyes and noticed she had a tail.

"You're Saiyan." Kakarot said.

Okara nodded.

"Why do you allow these insignificant beings to walk with you?" Vegeta demanded.

Okara turned to a frightened Marron.

"Go! Run! Get help!" Okara ordered. Marron slowly backed up in fear then turned around and ran down the crowded sidewalk. Okara powered up to Super Saiyan 2. She waited to see if Kakarot or Vegeta would strike first. The two mirror Saiyans powered up to Super Saiyan 4. Now Okara knew she was in trouble. She couldn't wait for the others she had to engage these two. She charged at the two of them. Kakarot stayed in sight but Vegeta disappeared. He reappeared behind her and slammed her face into the sidewalk with his hands. Kakarot then kicked her into a parked car that was a little more than 10 feet away. She powered down to her normal state. She couldn't do anything to stop them now. They were going to finish her off and send her to the next dimension. Vegeta was about to fire an energy ball into her but he was kicked in the side of the face by Gohan. Vegeta flew into a building and Kakarot looked from where the attack came. Gohan stood with Goten and Scatter. Kakarot noticed Gohan and recognized him.

"Hello, son." Kakarot said.

"Wrong son, Kakarot. I'm the Gohan from this universe. We've already met the Gohan from your universe that is how we knew who you were." Gohan said.

"Two half bloods and a full blood." Vegeta said. The three Z fighters snickered at the imposing Saiyans. The two half Saiyan brothers and the full Saiyan powered up to Super Saiyan 2. They charged and engaged the mirror Saiyans.


	6. Interrupted Dinner

Chi Chi, Bulma, Videl, Bra, and Pan were eating dinner. They were waiting for Scatter, Gohan and Goten to show.

"Where are they? They are running late." Bra said. Then there was a knock on the door. They all ran to find Scatter holding Okara with Marron helping Gohan and Goten get up to the door.

"What happened?" Chi Chi said.

"To be blunt, we got beat up." Scatter said. The girls got out of the way so Scatter could bring Okara inside and put her in bed. After Scatter put Okara in bed he explained what happened. Scatter pulled up a chair and sat next to Okara while they waited for Yajirobe to come with the senzu beans. Bra and Videl stood in the room as well.

"Can I have a moment, please?" Videl nodded and left. Bra put her hands on Scatter's shoulders and whispered in his ear.

"I'll be in the other room if you need me." She kissed him on the cheek and left. Scatter smile faded when he looked to Okara.

"You know you really tick me off. You think that just because you were a child prodigy you can take anyone. One, you aren't a child anymore and two you wouldn't be lying here unconscious if you would have waited for us or would have just run. Kakarot and Vegeta are just as powerful as ours are and they can't be taken lightly. You're like a sister to me and I would do anything to protect you." He wiped a tear from his eye. He got up and left the room. Just then the house shook. Everybody ran outside to see what had happened. It was Kakarot and Vegeta.

"Damn it." Gohan said. Gohan and Goten powered up to Super Saiyan 2 as Scatter powered up to Super Saiyan 3. They flew up to take on the two Saiyans again.


	7. Another fight with the Mirror Saiyans

Gohan threw a punch at Vegeta and the mirror Saiyan ducked. He came back with a kick and kicked Gohan in the chin. Goten came up behind Vegeta but Vegeta just backhanded Goten in the face. Goten stumbled back. Vegeta grabbed Goten and threw him into Gohan. Scatter charged at Kakarot. He kicked at Kakarot but Kakarot just ducked under Scatter's foot. The two of them traded a barrage of punches and kicks. He backhanded Scatter to the ground. Scatter's golden hair returned to its natural brown color. Seconds later, Gohan and Goten hit the ground as well. Bra ran to their sides. Kakarot flew down and snatched up Bra.

"Aww, isn't she cute?" Kakarot said while pinching on of Bra's cheeks.

"You're not Goku." Videl said.

"You're right. I'm Kakarot."

"Put her down." Chi Chi demanded.

Kakarot turned around to see his mate's counterpart.

"This isn't you."

Kakarot sighed.

"Man, we just covered this.

"Put her down." Chi Chi demanded.

Kakarot rose into the air with Bra in his hands.

"No problem there."

He knew Bra could fly so instead of just letting go of her, he threw her towards the ground. With whatever energy Scatter had left he ran as fast as he could and caught Bra before she hit the ground.

"We'll catch you later." Kakarot said as he and Vegeta flew off into the distance.

Yajirobe finally showed up with the senzu beans. He gave one to each fighter including Okara. Scatter held Bra in his arms. He could feel her shaking. This was worse than when Baby took over the Earth or when the Shadow Dragons were destroying things too. They needed to find the others.

"Bra and I'll go find Vegeta and the rest of you go find the others. We need everybody on this one." Scatter said. They took to the air and took off in all directions.


	8. A New Super Saiyan and Kageta is born

A few hours later Bra and Scatter located Vegeta. He happened to be on his way back home. He came across him on the outskirts of West City. They flew up to him.

"Vegeta!"

"Dad!"

"What is it?"

"The mirror counterparts of you and Kakarot attacked Okara and Marron in Satan City then attacked the rest of us at Chi Chi's place."

"Yeah Dad, they nearly killed us."

"Well it looks like we'll just have to finish the job right now." A voice said behind them.

They looked to their right to see Kakarot and Vegeta hovering there. Bra, Scatter and Vegeta dropped down to the ground.

"We should wait for the others." Scatter said.

"I, Vegeta, waits for nobody."

"Hey, you guys check this out." Kakarot called.

The three of them looked up to see Kakarot and Vegeta hover roughly 5 feet away from one another. They moved closer together rotating their arms in the opposite direction from the other. Scatter's and Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Fuuu-sion-HA!"

Their two fingers touched and in a flash of light they had become one being. They were now Kakarot.

"Where in the hell did they learn that?" Scatter asked.

"Who knows and who cares? I can take him." Vegeta said.

Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 4 and Scatter powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

"Bra, wait here." Scatter said. The two Saiyans took to the air and charged at Kageta. Kageta had no problem fighting them off. He teleported behind Vegeta and kicked him to the ground. He landed with an explosion. Bra ran over to him. Vegeta powered down back to normal. A few minutes later as Bra was tending to Vegeta, Scatter landed behind her. She turned around. She looked back and forth between her father and her boyfriend. She began to get angry. She clinched her fists. Then something unusual happened. Her blue hair turned blonde and stood up. Her thin blue eyebrows turned blonde and her blue eyes turned green. She had gone Super Saiyan. She shot up from the ground and attacked Kageta. Kageta blocked all of her attacks. She threw a right hook and it was blocked but as Kageta's attention was focused on the blocked right hook, Bra kneed him in the stomach. Kageta was infuriated that he let an inexperienced girl get a shot in like that. He punched her across the face and sent her to the ground. Vegeta and Scatter were conscious enough to witness the fight.

"That's my girl." They both said in unison.

Kageta cocked back his arm and an energy ball formed around it. Then he launched it at the three fighters. Just then Okara appeared out of no where and deflected the energy ball and sent it back at Kageta. Kageta easily dodged it. The other fighters arrived and gave the other three senzu beans. Camino powered up his Kaioken attack. Okara, Leeta, Ion, Goten, and Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan 2. Pan and Bra powered up to Super Saiyan. Scatter clinched his fists and began to power up. His hair got longer and his eyebrows disappeared. He was now a Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta powered back up to Super Saiyan 4. Scatter looked to Gohan.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'm going to do something that I haven't done in a long time."

Gohan powered up. His hair remained black but was about as powerful as a Super Saiyan 3.

"Ah, I see you've gone mystic."

The Z fighters jumped into the air to take on Kageta. Mirror Gohan floated only feet away from Kageta.

"This time I'll beat you and you won't come back." Mirror Gohan said.

"Try it." Kageta said.

"No problem there." Mirror Gohan said as he charged towards Kageta.

Camino used his Shadow Replication to increase their numbers. All of the fighters charged Kageta at once. Kageta kicked Pan then punched Goten, he grabbed Ion and threw him into Camino, Okara and Leeta came in attempting to kick him. Kageta ducked then came up behind them and grabbed them by their shirts then threw them into the ground. Majuub shot a purple energy blast but it was knocked back at him. Scatter, Ion and Trunks fired kamehameha waves at him. The three beams collided. The three fighters looked from side to side. They knew that their waves weren't strong enough to vaporize him. Kageta appeared behind Ion and elbowed him in the back of the head. The two others came to attack but Trunks was kicked and Scatter was punched. Bra and Vegeta flew around firing energy blasts at him and Kageta was dodging them with ease. Gohan appeared behind Kageta and grabbed a hold of him. Mirror Gohan came in to attack but Kageta grabbed Gohan to block Mirror Gohan's attack.


	9. Phases

The fight continued into the night. The Z fighters were getting knocked around. Camino's Shadow Clones disappeared due to lack of lighting. Just then, Gohan remembered something. "Oh damn it."

"What is it.?" Videl asked.

"Tonight is the night that Mars appears in the sky." Gohan said.

"Yeah. So?"

"We're about to have two Oozarus on our hands."

"What's an Oozaru?" Camino asked.

"It's what a Saiyan turns into from the light of the full moon."

"You mean a giant gorilla?" Camino asked. Gohan nodded. "They'll be out of control but if we can calm them down then we'll have an advantage."

"Why's that?" Camino asked.

"Super Saiyan 4. The difference is the full moon causes them to turn into an Oozaru. The light of an astral object turns them into an Oozaru but then they can turn into Super Saiyan 4 once they remember who they are. We must help them remember." Gohan looked to the sky. "There it is." He pointed to the sky. Mars had appeared in the dark, night sky. Scatter was still fighting Kageta as a Super Saiyan 3. Kageta sent Scatter flying to the ground. His long blonde hair shortened and returned to its original state. He was out cold. Then his tail began to twitch, as well as Mirror Gohan's. Just then Scatter's eyes shot open. His green eyes had turned red. His body began to jump with every heartbeat. The same thing happened to Mirror Gohan. Bra ran over to Scatter.

"Bra, get away from him. He's transforming." Gohan yelled.

"No! I'm staying right by his side." Scatter rose above the ground. He began to change. The ground around him began to break apart. Bra was thrown to the side by the forces. His nose grew into a snout. He began to grow in size. This happened simultaneously with Mirror Gohan. Gold fur sprouted from their bodies. Now they were Super Saiyan Oozarus. They began their havoc on the area. Energy beams shot from their mouths. The Z fighters moved out of the way of the trampling Oozarus. Bra flew up to Scatter's eye level. Scatter stopped and looked at his girlfriend. He knew her and didn't know her at the same time.

"Scatter, stop this. Kageta is the bad guy. Remember this?" She held up her engagement ring. "Remember you gave this to me. You sent me on a hunt to find scrolls and the final one had the ring on it and you proposed in front of everybody at the world tournament arena." While Bra was trying to convince Scatter, some of the other Z fighters were listening to her plea. "Remember, I love you." Scatter looked at the gold, diamond ring. Memories flashed through his head, memories of when they first met, the first date, the first kiss, and most important, the day he proposed. His body began to shrink in size. His fur turned red and covered his upper body with the exception of his chest. His hair was black and somewhat long. His eyes turned back and forth between green and blue and had red lining underneath of them. He looked a bit like Goku, more because that Goku is his uncle.

Scatter had become a Super Saiyan 4 once before when he was fighting Vegeta for Bra's hand but he hasn't been able to do it again.

Kageta fired an energy blast at the Super Saiyan 4. Scatter looked at the oncoming blast like it was nothing. Although Bra did look a bit worried. The energy blast hit the ground where Scatter was standing. Vegeta's eyes widened. Then everybody looked up to see a figure shoot out from the cloud of smoke. It was Scatter. Bra was hanging off of his back with her arms wrapped around his neck. Scatter was slightly curled up but then he thrust his arms and legs outward in a surge of power. Bra let go and lowered herself to the ground. Scatter powered up with such intensity that Kageta covered his eyes. When Kageta uncovered them Scatter was right in front of him. Scatter threw a punch that connected with Kageta's face. Kageta wasn't even bothered by it. Kageta kicked Scatter in the chin and sent him flying. Scatter regained control of his body then lowered his hand to his hip to gather his ki. Red light glowed within his hands.

"KAAA-MEEE-HAAA-MEEE-HAAA!" Scatter yelled as he released the mighty wave towards Kageta.

Kageta didn't bother moving from his position. He was engulfed in the beam. Scatter grinned slightly. Then once the smoke cleared his eyes widened with surprise.

"Damn it."

"What? Did you really think that that wave would harm me?"

Scatter gritted his teeth. Kageta teleported behind Scatter and kicked him, sending him to the ground. Trunks and Goten looked to one another and nodded. They lined up and pointed their hands in the opposite direction.

"Fuuu-sion-HA!"

Once their fingers touched they had become Gotenks. Gotenks powered up to Super Saiyan level 3 and then charged towards Kageta. Gotenks was able to keep up with Kageta but the Mirror fusor was to strong for him.


	10. Scageta enters the fight

Vegeta powered back up to Super Saiyan 4. Gotenks was already having trouble with Kageta. Scatter thought of something. He knew Vegeta wouldn't agree to it but he had to try. He looked to Vegeta.

"Vegeta, I say we do fusion."

"Are you kidding?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding? You know what will happen if we lose. Everybody will die. You'll die, Trunks will die, Bulma will die and even Bra will die. We need to do this." Scatter pleaded. Vegeta didn't want to do it but if it meant keeping his daughter safe then he'd do whatever it took. Vegeta nodded.

"Just remember we have only fifteen minutes since we are at Super Saiyan 4." Vegeta said.

They lined up a few feet away from each other. They put their arms out pointing away from the other. Bra watched as her father and boyfriend performed the technique.

"Fuuuusion…ha!" They said as they rotated their arms and moved towards each other, then pointed them away as they lifted their outer leg then they bent over, extended their outer leg and moved their arms toward each other, extending their fore fingers, touching the others. They performed the dance correctly the first time and now they became Scageta.

Scageta was now born. Kageta attacked. Scageta punched Kageta in the face. The impact phased Kageta for a short bit but it wasn't enough. Kageta charged at him. Scageta leapt over Kageta, spun around and kicked Kageta across the face. Kageta flew into a tree. Kageta slowly got to his feet. Scageta put his hands in front of him as if he was holding something. A blue sphere began to glow between his hands. Once the ball was charged he stepped forward and kicked the energy ball just like if he were punting a football. Kageta watched the ball fly into the sky.

"What kind of attack was that?"

"Just wait." Scageta said. He put his arm down and the energy ball came from the sky and hit Kageta in the back. The blast knocked Kageta into the ground. Scageta threw his arms up in celebration as if he kicked a game winning field goal.

"It's good." Scageta said.

"He takes too much after his uncle." Gohan said. Kageta got up and charged at Scageta. Kageta was furious and was letting his anger get to him. He wasn't staying focused and it was allowing Scageta to get the better of him. Kageta charged toward his opponent. Scageta elbowed Kageta in the face, stopping him in his tracks. Then he did a roundhouse kick into Kageta's face and sent him into a building.

Kageta shot out of the building and charged at Scageta once more. Scageta came back with a kick to Kageta's face. Kageta stumbled back. Scageta came at him with a barrage of kicks to the face. Kageta didn't even have time to breathe with as many kicks Scageta was throwing at him. Scageta jumped into the air to deliver another kick but Kageta leaned backwards and avoided the kick. Kageta came back with a fist flying towards his opponent. Scageta caught it with his left hand. It surprised Kageta. Then Scageta put both hands on the fist and swung his body around it from right to left and used both feet to kick Kageta in the face.

"You seem to be off your game." Scageta mocked.

"Perhaps." Kageta said getting up.

"You know, you being off your game is kinda taking the fun out of all this." Scageta said.

He punched Kageta in the face again.

"Nope, still fun."

Kageta shot up with throwing a punch towards Scageta's face. Scageta caught it with his right hand. Kageta attempted to kick Scageta but his leg was caught by Scageta's left arm. Scageta then spun Kageta backwards by using his ki and pushing Kageta's fist to the left. Kageta slammed into a building. Scageta outstretched his hands up above his head and energy began to form around his hands. Then he moved his hands inward with his right hand in front of his left. He began to power up his big attack.

"FINAL FLASH MASENKO!"

He fired the beam at Kageta at hit him dead on. Kageta was thrown back once more and hit the ground with an explosion of cement and dirt. Scageta lowered his hands to his side. Kageta flew from the smoke and hit Scageta head on. They flew close the ground trading punches and kicks. Then Kageta clasped his hands together, brought them above his head and smashed them into Scageta's face. Scageta hit the ground. Kageta levitated above Scageta then fired an energy beam at his opponent. Just as the beam was about to hit, Scageta split into his two Saiyan components. The two of them shot upward and punched Kageta in the face. Kageta flew backwards and hit the ground.

"It's been fifteen minutes already?" Scatter asked.

"How should I know? I'm not wearing a watch." Vegeta snapped.

"We fused after they did and they haven't separated yet." Scatter said.

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm going to beat this guy to a pulp."

Just then they both felt somebody grab their head then their heads were banged together. The others flew in and attempted to get a hit on their enemy but it was useless. He just knocked them all away.


	11. The Spirit Bomb has to work

Kageta lifted himself into the air. Kageta floated in the air above the battered fighters. He charged his ultimate attack. The Big Bang Kamehameha. This attack would finish all the fighters. He was about to launch it but was hit with a minor yellow energy blast. He turned around to see Bra holding her hand out. He fired a beam at her. She put her hands to her side and powered up to Super Saiyan.

"Kame…hame…HAAAAA!" Her beam met his. His was too strong for hers and she was about to lose the match. Just then Scatter ran up. He powered up to Super Saiyan 4.

"Kaaa-meee-haaa-meee. HAAA!" His red beam spiraled and intertwined with Bra's blue creating a purple beam making it more powerful. It over took Kageta's and hit Kageta in the chest. Kageta was on the ground.

Okara pondered a bit. Then she thought of a way to beat him.

"Scatter, Ion, Leeta, huddle up." She ordered. "The Spirit Bomb will defeat him. But we need time to charge it." They broke the huddle and stood together with their backs to one another. They rose into the air. They hovered in the air and raised their hands. Energy began to form above them.

"We need you guys to keep him busy while we charge this." Ion instructed.

"You heard the man. Let's do this." Camino said. The rest of the Z fighters ran around attacking Kageta from random angles. Kageta fought them off. He then fired a Kamehameha wave at the four Saiyans that were charging a Spirit Bomb. It was headed at Scatter. Bra flew up and got in the way of the beam. The Beam hit her dead on and she fell to the ground.

"BRA!" Scatter yelled. He left the group and headed for Kageta.

"Scatter, don't break the circle." Camino yelled. Scatter did not listen. Scatter charged at Kageta and Camino took Scatter's place in the circle. Scatter threw punches and kicks at the fusor. Kageta dodged the attacks. He punched Scatter in the stomach, kicked him across the face. The kick sent Scatter flying. Scatter landed near Bra. The Spirit Bomb was now finished. The four of them lined up still holding it.

"Everybody, get clear." Mirror Gohan yelled. All of them flew to a safe distance. Scatter slowly crawled to the unconscious Bra and lied on top of her to protect her from the blast. Vegeta flew in to grab Bra but was held back by Trunks.

"Father, she'll be alright. Scatter has her." Trunks assured him. Vegeta reluctantly gave in. The four Saiyans looked at each other to see if they all were ready.

"…two…three." Mirror Gohan yelled. The four of them launched the Spirit Bomb on top of Kageta. He held the blue glowing sphere for a few seconds but the attack was too powerful and overwhelmed him. He was engulfed by the sphere. The giant sphere glided through the surface of the ground then flew up into space. It caused a big explosion. Smoke and dust filled the air. The smoke cleared. Nothing was left of Kageta. The Spirit Bomb left a trench in the ground at least 100 yards wide and miles long. Bra opened her eyes and noticed Scatter was on top of her.

"Scatter?" She said as she nudged him. He didn't move. "Scatter? Scatter wake up. Please wake up." She had worry and concern in her voice. Scatter finally moved and groaned a little bit. Bra let out a sigh of relief. Scatter looked at her and smiled.

"Hey babe, funny seeing you here." He said. Bra let out a small laugh. Scatter slowly got up, still hurting. He helped Bra to her feet. He rotated his shoulder because it was sore. "That's going to be sore in the morning." He said. They all inspected the damage.

"He's gone." Leeta said.

Trunks wondered how Mirror Gohan was going to get back to his own universe.

"Hey Gohan. How are..."

Trunks stopped what he was saying when he realized that Mirror Gohan was becoming transparent. Trunks was shocked. Everybody gathered around to witness the event. Mirror Gohan looked at his hands and looked at the rest of his body.

"What's going on?" Okara asked.

"I'm going back to my own universe. As I'm fading away here I'm rematerializing there. I can see both places. Good-bye my friends." He said as he disappeared.

"He's gone, too." Leeta said.

"Ok everybody, let's go home." Gohan said.

The fighters lifted themselves into the air and returned home.


	12. The Union of Two Families

3 Months Later

Scatter stood in his tent with an hour to go before he and Bra tied the knot. He paced back and forth about as nervous as Mr. Satan when he would have to fight somebody stronger than he. He usually wasn't ever like this. He's been able to fight off evil like no body's business but for some reason he was nervous as all hell.

"One hour to go before I marry the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He said to himself.

He sat down on a fold out chair and began to remember back when all of this started. Bra had a huge crush on him, but he didn't return the feelings and it wasn't until he was knocked off a two story balcony, for making Bra cry, and getting amnesia is when he wanted to be with her. Some time after that he and Bra were running from Vegeta because he had found them asleep on the couch together. Then Vegeta had actually walked in on them and forbad him to see her. That didn't stop him. The two of them had snuck out together and went to the park. She got hit by a random lightning strike and died. Scatter was able to revive her but only at the cost of his life. Then he saved her again from an entity that had terrorized HELL then went to Earth to destroy it. After destroying the entity he was wished back to life by Bulma using the Namekian Dragonballs. Vegeta then allowed him to be with Bra but by only beating him in one on one match. Needless to say he won. Then a few months later Scatter proposed to Bra. And now here they are.

Then he heard a voice call out his name. It was Camino.

"Hey, Scatter. Twenty minutes till game time. You almost ready.

"That hour went by fast." Scatter said. "Yeah, man I'm ready."

Scatter walked out of the tent and up to the Alter. Everybody was gathered outside on a hill over looking the ocean. There were ten rows of chairs that were separated by an aisle way down the middle of them. There was no seat left empty. At the end of the aisle, where everybody was facing, stood Scatter with Trunks behind him and Gohan, Goten, Camino and Ion following suit. A priest stood next to in front of Scatter.

Scatter glanced around and saw quite a few people there. The obvious ones of course, Krillin, 18, Yamcha, Tien, Chouzu, Master Roshi, Mr. Satan, Ox King, a few people from Capsule Corp., Goten's girlfriend Valese. As he was looking around he thought he caught a glimpse of some people near the back. One green with pointed ears and a halo, one with black spiky hair, and a female who also had a halo. He closed his eyes then looked again but they were gone. He knew they were there. He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"_Thanks for coming to see me on a very important day." _

He opened his eyes just in time for the music to start playing. Everybody rose from their feet and turned towards the bride as she walked down the aisle with Vegeta next to her.

Bra, with her father escorting her, was absolutely radiant. He blue eyes sparkled with happiness; a happiness that only someone who was deeply in love could ever known.

As Scatter watched her proceed closer and closer to him, He knew his life would never be the same. He would be forever changed. He would be married to Bra and Bra to him. And he would love her for the rest of his life and beyond. He would love her for life.

Bra stood next to Scatter at the Alter. The priest began the ceremony. While the priest was speaking Scatter and Bra looked into each other's eyes. Nothing could rip them away from one another. Then finally the priest came to the part where every couple dreads at their wedding.

"Is there anybody here who should think that these two should not be married? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Vegeta could feel the eyes of a lot of people staring at him. Scatter looked to the skies then slightly looked at Vegeta but then returned his gaze to Bra and let out a sigh of relief. Bra looked at him and smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Scatter lightly touched both sides of Bra's face and kissed her. The guests stood up and cheered.


	13. A New Member of the Family

9 Months Later

"Scatter!" Bra yelled.

"What?" asked Scatter running into the room.

"Get..my..suitcase..for..the..hospital." Bra said between deep breaths.

"Oh my god! It's coming isn't it?"

"That's usually what the cramps mean." She said.

Scatter grabbed a suitcase and ran out to the car.

Bra rolled her eyes, "Three, two, one." "The keys, the keys, I need the keys! Scatter picked up some car keys.

"Got the keys got to get to the hospital." Scatter ran out the door, "Scatter!" Bra screamed.

Scatter ran back in the house, "Ok let's go Bra. We have to get to the hospital."

"Scatter I am having contractions, I'm fat and pregnant. I can only move so fast!" screamed Bra.

"Oh right." Scatter picked Bra up and carried her to the car.

Scatter tried to put the keys in the ignition, "Scatter those keys are toy keys for the baby to chew on." Bra said with labored breathing.

"Alright we're doing this Saiyan style." Scatter said. He grabbed the briefcase and touched Bra with one hand and held up and touched his forehead with two fingers and they disappeared. Not even a second later Scatter and Bra got to the hospital. A couple of hours later Bulma and Vegeta showed up. Bulma was talking about names when a nurse showed up.

"Is Bra ok? Is the baby fine?" Scatter asked.

"First time dad? Yes your wife and daughter are both fine and healthy. You may go see them."

When Bulma and Vegeta got into the room Scatter was holding a small screaming baby. Vegeta went and stood in a corner.

"You want to see grandma Bulma?" Scatter asked giving the baby to Bulma.

"What's her name?"

"Haven't decided yet." Bra said.

"Is she supposed to cry that much?" Scatter asked worriedly.

"Yes it just means that she's healthy." Bulma said.

"You should've heard your uncle Kakarot when he was born. He wouldn't stop crying."

"Here go to grandpa." Bulma said walking to Vegeta.

"I refuse to be called grandpa." Vegeta said.

"You also refused to shave off your mustache but you did." Bra smiled.

"Take your granddaughter." Bulma said handing Vegeta the baby. As soon as Vegeta was holding her, the baby stopped crying.

"What did you do dad?" Bra asked.

"How should I know?" he looked at the baby. "She's kind of scrawny." Vegeta said.

"She was just born." Bulma said, "Let me see her again." As soon as Vegeta let go of the baby she started crying again.

"I think Kitsune is going to be a grandpa's girl." Bra said.

"Is that going to be her name?" Bulma asked giving Kitsune back to Bra.

"I'm going to call the gang." Scatter said walking out.

"Well I need to get to Capsule Corp and tell Trunks he has a niece." Bulma kissed Bra on the forehead, "Be sure and get some rest."

Bulma left the room.

"Do you plan on training her?" asked Vegeta.

"I don't know. It's a little early to be thinking of that. Both of her parents have Saiyan blood so I'm sure that she'll be fine. She has Chi Chi as a grandmother."

"I don't want her to get hurt." Vegeta said lightly touching the sleeping baby.

"Where is she! Where is she!" Chi Chi asked bolting into the room.

"See what I mean?" Bra asked. Chi Chi was a sight she had two cameras around her neck, several balloons in one hand and flowers and a stuffed bear in the other. Gohan Goten and Pan walked in laughing at Chi Chi.

"Can I hold her?" Chi Chi asked passing everything but the cameras to Goten. "She's so small." Chi Chi exclaimed looking down at the baby.

Kitsune woke up and started crying. "Shhh. Don't cry." Said Chi Chi trying to sooth the newborn but the baby only cried more.

"Give her to dad." Bra said.

"Come here and hold her so I can get a picture." Chi Chi said.

"I don't want to hold her." He said backing away. Chichi gave Kitsune to Vegeta. Just as before Kitsune stopped crying.

"Aww, you two look so cute together." Chi Chi said taking pictures of them.

Author's Note: So, what did you all think? I hope you liked it but I won't know if you don't review. So, please leave a review and please check out my other stories and leave a review. And yes I have this same message at the end of my other stories.


End file.
